A Snarky Affair
by shinyget
Summary: A visit to Angel Island by Rouge develops into a typical fight before getting on the hot and heavy side. NSFW, PWP.


"Now, now, Knuckie, don't give me that look~" she purred. "You can't honestly say you didn't want it to turn out like this."

The Guardian blushed and immediately looked away from the topless bat that was on laying on him. "Just get on with it, bat," came his gruff reply. There was no way he'd ever admit he actually enjoyed this.

Lately, their fighting always turned out like this. The harsh words and exchanging of blows delved into kissing and them trying to push the other into the ground. Regardless of what he did, she always did some kind of trick to get the upper hand—literally—and this time, it had been removing her chest plate in the heat of the moment. How was he supposed to compete when she was pressing her naked breasts up against him with her tongue in his mouth?!

He didn't get too long to think about what could have been different. She was moving again and he knew better than to let his mind wander too far when she did that. Immediately, his focus went to her hands, which were already locating the hidden zipper to her suit.

"I wouldn't want you to have any trouble like last time~" she teased as she mouthed the words against one of his dreads.

His eyes narrowed at the reminder. Fumbling hands that couldn't even find the tiny, blasted piece of metal on her suit were all he had when he had been prompted to undress her in their last encounter. Before she could get much farther, his ungloved hands pushed hers away and took over the task of unzipping. "I can do it just fine myself."

"Fine, fine~ But if you can't, I'm leaving it on and won't that be horrible for you?" She smirked and prepared to make it difficult for him to concentrate. After all, where was the fun if there wasn't any challenge to it?

Diving right in, she placed her mouth back on her chosen target, which in this case, was his dread, and swirled her tongue against the skin there before sucking on it. Her teeth weren't long to follow and she sunk her fangs in none-too-softly. Her mouth wasn't the only part of her body at work as her hips rubbed slowly against his and one of her hands outlined the crescent on his chest before tracing his muscles downwards to join the movement below.

The heat in his face grew, but he was determined to keep it together. _Not this time, bat girl_. She always seemed to have control in some sense during these encounters, but he was going to at least take this victory. Feeling smug and proud that he almost had the zipper down, he even found enough control to make a confident retort. "Heh, I didn't think you wanted me that badly."

Her fangs bit down harder in response before she let up and took them out completely. Even her hips suddenly stopped their actions and her hand withdrew to a safer spot on his shoulder. To give her next words more weight, she moved her face so she could lock eyes with him. "You want to take this slow? Then I'll gladly take your request into account." Her tone said she was far from 'glad' with his remark and promised he would pay for it.

Knuckles didn't falter at the threat, instead keeping his smug smile. She may have the advantage, but he was already doing better than before and that was doing wonders for his resolution to beat her at this game she was starting up. Already his hands were sliding the cloth down her curves with her reluctant and halfhearted help of shimmying out of it. He was trying hard not to think about the soft skin that was being exposed to him with each move and he was doing well in that until his hands moved across her hips and he felt that it was decidedly bare underneath the suit.

His eyes widened in shock. "This whole time…?!"

"Mm, they get in the way sometimes~ I'm sure you agree, whether you'll admit it or not. It's not like this is the first time I've gone without them, anyway."

...Just how many times before had she done this?! Wait, he didn't want an answer to that. His mind was going wild already with the thought that she had been bare the entire time during their fight and others before, apparently.

"Guess you've just been waiting for this, huh?" he muttered and did his best to ignore the fact that thanks to that last thought, his length had gone fully erect and was trapped against her naked stomach.

She briefly pressed herself against him harder to apply more pressure to his length. "Keep this attitude up and I'll be more than happy to go home and take care of myself~" The threat was empty, since they both knew that the other enjoyed their fights, both verbal and physical. It was a traditional one, though, and she always felt the need to make it when he got too uppity, even if she never acted on it.

The threat went ignored, but the applied pressure made him fidget. To keep himself occupied, his hands moved down her legs and took her clothing with them. That is, until he got to the point where a teensy problem made itself apparent. Grumbling, then came the barely audible, "…You left your boots on."

"You're lucky I could hear that," she said and rolled her eyes. Skillfully, she maneuvered her feet to pull the boots off and kicked them away. "There, hurry up and finish. You've taken too long already."

He matched her roll with a glare and quickly pulled the rest of her suit off. "And you say I'm impatient. Next time I'll just rip it off you."

"Do that and I really _will_ go home and do this myself," she said in all seriousness. Like she needed shreds of her suit laying around here for someone like Sonic to find when he paid the echidna a visit, not the mention the cost of having to replace her clothing.

With the suit gone and that task no longer there to distract him, it was impossible for him to ignore the feel of her soft skin on him. To make matters worse, she chose then to sit up and straddle him, giving him an even better view of her naked chest. The way he tensed up in these moments and gazed at her with a quick flash of nervousness and shyness before steeling himself again always left her with the feeling that 'adorable' wasn't such a bad way to describe him.

In the moment it took him to recover, she was already moving off of him. He frowned, remembering her earlier words about going 'slow.' Had she actually been serious about that? Slow had never seemed to be her style, but he wouldn't put it past her since she knew it'd bother him more…

He was about to get the answer to his question as she took a hold of one of his dreads and pulled him towards her as she laid back. In response, he growled and yanked his dread back. "What do you think you're doing?!"

With a roll of her eyes, she spread her legs open some to make it more obvious. "What do you think? It isn't that hard to figure out." She kept herself partially up so she could watch him, using her elbows to support her weight. "Think of this as you way to make up for all the attitude you've been giving me."

"I don't need to make up for anything, bat." He eyed the area between her legs stubbornly. This was the first time she had asked him to do oral on her, though he had seen her do it on him. It couldn't be that much different, despite the obvious. Grumbling, he knelt down with his face by her slit. "I better not hear any complaints from you."

"Then don't do a horrible job and you won't~" The brief, light beating of her wings created a small breeze and she shifted to balance herself on one arm, so she could place her other hand on the back of his head. He glanced up at her, but didn't contest it. Why bother when he could just prove she would have no problems with his technique. …Whatever 'technique' he had, anyway.

Tentatively, he swept his tongue along her slit a couple times before settling in and swirling around within her wet heat. His actions were already earning him a few, albeit quiet, noises from his partner, so he must be doing something right. With his confidence growing, he grew bolder and began to explore with his tongue by prodding at her inner walls and going in deeper.

He was decent, if a bit straightforward in her opinion. Keeping herself under control despite the enjoyable feeling wasn't difficult with how predictable he was being and she smirked as she gripped the fur on the back of his head lightly. Another minute went by of this before she finally decided to help him out. Gently, she tried to move his head farther up her slit. Hopefully it wouldn't take him long from there to figure out what she wanted.

Confused, he followed her direction and after a few seconds of searching found a small… button?, hidden within her folds. He gave her clit a lick and at the sound of her first real moan, began to concentrate on that spot. Like he had seen her do before, he carefully allowed his teeth to graze the spot, causing her to arch upwards and grow louder. It was his turn to smirk now.

The more he went on, the harder it was for her to remain in check. The building of heat and pleasure finally gave way to an explosion of feeling and noise and she laid limply on the ground, panting. Knuckles licked the mess of her climax off his face and began to climb on top of her. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't find that hot and that it hadn't bothered him to the point where patience was out of the question. A quick entry and he'd be able to find relief of his own.

That is, if a hand from a more alert Rouge hadn't suddenly been placed on his chest to stop him from going any further. "That might have been passable, but who said you get to be on top?"

"_Passable_?!" He snorted and tried to push her hand away. "I think I liked it better when you were out of breath."

"Haha," she replied sarcastically. "Don't get used to this." Her hand slid up to rest on his shoulder and with a mumbled 'whatever,' he finally entered into that slick heat he so desperately wanted to feel.

Thinking went out the window for him. All he could concentrate on was the woman moving underneath him and just how amazing it felt. The fact that he was having sex with the very thief that was constantly trying to steal the gem he was sworn to protect was conveniently forgotten in favor of the moment. Rouge was doing the same and as she moved her hips in time with his, reaching for her second orgasm, she dug her hands into his back.

He bent himself down to angle his mouth at her breasts and took a nipple between his teeth while a hand moved to tease the other. Mercy was ignored and even though he was being careful about it, the twists and pulls of his teeth and fingers were as rough as his thrusts. If his mouth hadn't been occupied in a task she preferred didn't stop, she might have yanked him over for some biting of her own. Instead, she settled for wrapping her legs around his waist to allow better leverage with the heels of her feet digging into him slightly, and maintaining her hold on his back.

His climax came first, hard and fast, and triggered her second one. Grunts intermingled with moans and he waited until her inner muscles stopped tightening around him before pulling out and resting halfway on her.

Spent and satisfied, the rivals shared a rare moment of peace between them, both too breathless to bother trying to speak. With him lying against her, it was hard to ignore the realization that despite all her complaints, he really didn't smell that bad. Once he had the mind to, he rolled fully off of her and onto his back beside her.

He glanced over at her and immediately moved his gaze elsewhere thanks to the reminder that yes, she was still naked, and blushed. "You better not be planning on staying here much longer."

Ignoring his comment, her eyes wandered upwards to the shrine and the Master Emerald placed there. "You know… Maybe we should try this a little higher up next time~?"

Knuckles followed her line of sight and narrowed eyes at the ground next to her. "…Don't even think about it, bat."


End file.
